This proposal is for funding for the 1982 Gordon Research Conference on the Physics and Physical Chemistry of Biopolymers to be held at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire from July 5 through 9, 1982. This conference, which meets in even numbered years, deals with the physical biochemistry of proteins, nucleic acids and lipid bilayers. The emphasis for the 1982 Biopolymers conference will be on the dynamic aspects of these structures and their interactions. The techniques and points of view which have dominated the field of disordered, fluid bilayers will be contrasted with the evolving nucleic acid and protein methods where thinking has until recently been dominated by equilibrium structural concepts. This conference is unique because it will bring together workers in the fields of nucleic acid, protein and membrane physical biochemistry. The similarity of the problems and approaches to these diverse systems will be emphasized by organizing sessions according to common conceptions and approaches rather than by macromolecular system. The common point of view of those who use physical methods to study biopolymers will provide a unifying theme.